Such bimetal controllers are known from the prior art.
A bimetal or thermobimetal is a metal element comprising two layers of different materials which are connected to each other with a material bond or a form fit. The change in shape when there is a change in temperature is characteristic. The change in shape is manifested as a bending of the bimetal. This is caused by the different coefficients of thermal expansion of the metals used. If one metal expands more than the assigned other metal, there is a bending of the combination of metal layers. The two metals are usually connected to each other by rolling, and in particular cold welding, or else by mechanical connecting means, such as for example rivets.
A known application area of such bimetals is that of temperature-dependent switches, the bimetals being used here such that they actuate a switching device when there are changes in temperature and the accompanying bendings occur.
DE 894 469 shows for example such a bimetal controller or switch, in which a bimetal is attached by one end to a base structure and is actively connected by a free end to a switching device. This switching device consists of two switching elements, which can be set in relation to each other by way of a stop plate. When there is a deformation of the bimetal controller, this causes a closing of the contacts of the two switching elements, that is to say a switching operation, by way of which an assigned electrical appliance, etc. can be activated.
DE 889 782 shows a similar bimetal controller, in which the bimetal is likewise attached by one end on a base structure and is actively connected by another, free end to a switching device. Here, too, the switching operation triggered by the bending of the bimetal element at the free end can be set by way of a suitable setting device.
The bimetal controllers known from the prior art usually cannot be set accurately enough with regard to the switching temperature. This is in evidence particularly in the case of very small bimetal controllers.